


No Rest For The Wicked

by Jack_Valentine_666



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional/Physical Abuse, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graffiti Artist Reader, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Pain, Reader-Insert, Sexual Assault, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Valentine_666/pseuds/Jack_Valentine_666
Summary: "Wait,  where the hell are you going? It's literally 3 AM.""What can I say?  There ain't no rest for the wicked. ""You're an idiot.""You love me.""God damn it! I do don't I? "A/N: This is a gender neutral reader x Five story, so every one can enjoy it. Sorry in advance if my Grammar and crappy writing sucks. And sorry if things in this book aren't exactly right to the TV show or comics. I love you and have a wonderful night, day, week, month, year, and life.-Jack. ♡♡♡





	1. Chapter One

Warnings: Cursing, violence, abuse, theft.

Y/N POV  
y/f/t-your finger type( like if they are skinny and long or short and chubby.)  
y/h/l-your hair length  
y/h/c-your hair color

I walk down the almost abandoned street in badly ripped jeans, dirty converse, and a dark blue tank top filled with holes. I run my y/f/t fingers through my y/h/l y/h/c hair, it's clumped in thick sections due to all of the dirt and oil that has collected on the strands since the last time I washed it. I decide that I am going to break into a department store tonight, only to get the essentials. Such as: food, new clothes, baby wipes, deodorant, shampoo & conditioner, a few cans of spray paint, and some ingredients for spells.

The spell that I mainly use is one to fix my eyesight. It lasts around 6-7 days and then I have to do the spell again. I can't afford glasses or contacts but after experimenting and a little research I found the spell. The thing about my magic is that there are a few things that come naturally to me, things I already know how to do. For example, I automatically know the sigils used in spells and how to perform charms by using words or phrases in latin. For some reason I know latin like it is a second language to me. The things that I don't know are the specific ingredients for the spells.

I would have had to do books and books of research to find them if it wasn't for the book my mom gave to me. The book is a large black leather bound book that belonged to my 90th great grandmother. She was a witch too, like many of my ancestors. She was alive during the witch trials but she was never tried. No real witch was in that time, unless they were incredibly stupid or cocky. All of the people that were killed were innocent and completely ordinary.

I pull my almost empty army green duffle bag on my shoulder and I run the next right down an alley. Walking slowly down the dark alleyway I run my fingertips along the cool stones of the wall. Delicate vines decorated with lilac purple, baby blue, candy cotton pink, dire orange, and sunset yellow flowers varying in size and type. My usual y/e/c eyes glow a vibrant emerald green. I'm sure that you can see them glow from all the way down the alley.

I look up at the dark navy sky and frown when I see no stars in the sky. Fucking ambient light. I think to myself. Shaking my head I sigh and turn my gaze back to the ground. Softly I hum a lullaby that I learned in elementary school. I haven't gone to school in three years and to be completely honest I miss it. I miss the interaction between my classmates even though I hated them. I never had very many friends so the only people I talked pleasantly to were my parents.

They died in a house fire when I was seven, I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I ran fast and hard for hours. When my lungs and legs finally gave out I was in a different city. Their bodies were burnt so bad that there was nothing left of them, police just assumed that I had died in the fire too and they never went looking for me.

I never figured out what started the fire. I'm not sure if I even want to know, but at the same time not knowing eats me up inside. I felt so useless during the time after the accident, I still do. What's the point of having superpowers if I can't even save the people I love. If I can't even do that then how am I gonna save anyone else. I'm useless. I shake my head, shaking off the thought.

I walk pass the back door of the store that I want to go in. There are around 5 cameras inside the store and one in the alley facing the back door, there's also a silent alarm that will go off if you pick the lock or open the door without the code to override it. Once I'm out of the cameras line of sight I turn around and look up at the camera.

"Alluditur." I mumble, barely above a whisper. My eyes glow bright violet and the air around the camera does the same in a translucent twinkly mist. I know the cameras inside the store have done the same. I put a charm on the cameras to make it look like there is no one inside or around the store. Walking over to the back door I place my hand over the door knob.

"Arstus vitiorum reserare." My eyes glow purple again and so does the air around the door knob. I hear the lock click and I twist it open. Closing the door behind me I walk inside.

Whistling the melody from a song I heard while in the library, I get the supplies that I need. I stop at the clothing rack and pick out a pair of high waisted camo pants, a black tank top, and a new pair of black converse. Snagging a pack of socks and undergarments I head to the bathroom. I wash my body with the baby wipes and clean my hair with the shampoo and conditioner. I use my magic to dry my hair and I walk out of the store with my duffle bag full of stuff, closing the door behind me. Walking a little ways down the alley I snap my fingers undoing all of my spell work.

I whistle happily and walk with a dance in my step. The only sound in the cool silent night are my whistles and the sound of my new converse hitting the pavement. That is until I hear a giggle as I get to the end of the alley. A shush follows it along with a whisper. I raise a questioning eyebrow and my hand. A purple ball of fire ignites in my palm. I peek around the corner and see seven kids around my age wearing matching navy uniforms climbing down the fire escape. Three boys run ahead of the others playing tag.

The three boys are the loudest and most roudy of the group. One of the three is tall with long lanky limbs and dirty blond hair that sticks out at odd angles. He is currently on the back of another boy with brownish black hair that is kept neat and honey colored skin. He has a large white smile and he ruffles the hair of the 3rd boy before running off with the 1st boy still on his back. The 1st boy laughs loudly and raises both of his arms in the air. The 3rd boy looks at them with irritation and fondness in his eyes but he smiles widely and chases after them anyways. He has black hair and big brown eyes. His now messy hair is fluffy and in his eyes.

After them are the four other kids split in two groups of twos. The first pair is made up of a tall boy with bright blond hair and broad shoulders talking lively to a girl with brown curly hair and smooth copper skin. She stares up at the both with love and admiration. Her bright smile is a striking contrast to the darkness surrounding us. She's very pretty, the kind of pretty you see in magazines and in Hollywood. The kind of pretty that lays on a patch of green grass and basks in the warmth of the sun.

The next pair is also a boy and a girl but unlike the first they are in complete silence. The girl has long brown hair that goes down to her waist accompanied by clean cut bangs. Sh has big eyes full of shyness and wonder, her soft gaze is aimed towards the sky and her pretty pink lips are turned in a frown. She's a different kind of pretty than the first girl, she's the kind of pretty that sits in a library full of old books with amazing adventures in them and has a warm cup of tea that she sips on gingerly. The boy next to her has black hair and bright green eyes that remind me of sun breaking through a canopy of leaves. His black brows are furrowed and her looks around at the scenery. For a split second I think he has spotted me but he turns away and continued walking.

I put the purple fire out and lower my hand. I sigh softly and turn the corner walking the same direction as them but making sure to keep a good distance from them in case they think im following them. I was going to tag the concrete wall near the park tonight. I already have two other pieces there. The first is a silhouette of a girl suspended in the air with a ring of bright flowers radiating out from her waist. The second one is of the same girl but younger using her umbrella to protect a grey little boy who is on the ground from the black thorns coming from the open and angry mouths of the faceless adults. The girl is a mix of blue and purple and the umbrella is dripping drops of color onto the boy. I enchanted the flowers in the first painting to twinkle and I enchanted the colorful raindrops to slowly bring color into the grey boy. I plan on doing the third and final painting tonight to complete the story.

The seven kids walk across the street to Griddy's a 24/7 donut shop. Agnes, the young women who ones it once asked me to do a mural for her. The mural is a boy falling from the sky with outstretched hands reaching for a boy on the top of a cliff, who is on his stomach also reaching for the boy. A pair of large hands are underneath him ready to catch him. The hands are made of yellow, orange, pink, and light blue flowers that are arranged in a way that makes the hands look realistic from a distance. Agnes is nice, she promised to never tell anyone about my secret. She also said that I can have free donuts for life.

I wish I could go in there more than I do but it just hurts too much. She reminds me so much of my dad and I just can't be in there for too long. Both of my parents were kind hearted people. My dad would try his hardest to make my mom and I to smile or laugh, pulling silly faces, making jokes, and making silly songs. He wouldn't just read out a bedtime story to me he would act it out will ridiculous voices and makeshift costume. He tried to make everyone happy and laughing all the time even though he took "happy pills" which I later realized were for depression. He will always be the sweetest man I will ever know.

I walk across the street when the kids walk inside. Agnes comes out from the back with flower on her cheek and heer usual kind smile on her face. She spots me through the window and motions for me to come inside. I motion to my duffle bag and she frowns but nods in understanding. Smiling I make a beautiful strand of Daisies and Sunflowers that wraps around her neck. She looks down and gasps, she lifts it up delicately and giggles in a childlike way. I wave to her before continuing my journey to the park.

The cool night air gently ruffles my y/h/l hair. A light spattering of goosebumps rise on my bare arms. Once i'm at the park I walk over to my mural and set my duffel bag down. Pulling out all of the colors and supplies that I need I turn back to the wall and tape the stencil onto the concrete.

A soft whimper fills the silent air and I freeze. Slowly I turn around and examine the park, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary until I see a blob that looks like a woman straddling the waist of a little boy. I narrow my eyes in suspicion. The woman has a hand over the mouth of the little boy and her other hand is between the legs of the little boy, I notice that his blue dinosaur shorts are at his ankles.

White hot rage fills my chest, setting every nerve on fire. I run across the park until i'm body slamming the women. She gasps loudly and shoves me off of her. As she scrambles to get up she kicks me in the stomach before trying to run away. I reach my hand out and sharp thorn covered vines wrap around her ankles sending her flopping to the ground. I stand up and pull her body to my feet. I quickly wrap the thorns around her throat and lift her off of the ground. Small beads of blood drip down her throat and she scratches at the plant.

"What are you doing?" I demand, venom lacing into my voice.

"N-nothing." She croaks out. I look over at the little boy and his shorts are still around his ankles and his knees are drawn to his chest as he sobs loudly.

"Nothing?" I growel squeezing her throat harder. I punch her in the face. Hard. Blood spurts from her nose and her eyes water. My knuckles hurt but I shake it off. Quickly tying her to the fireman pole with the sharp thorns I walk over to the little boy. he flinches when i sit down and my heart clenches.

"Hey." I say softly. "My name is Y/N." I bite my lip pausing for a moment. "Can I pull your shorts up for you?" He hesitates before nodding. I slowly pull up the boys shorts making sure not to make any sudden moves and trying my hardest to not touch his skin. The boy can't be older than five or six and he has buzzed brown hair and chocolate colored skin.

"It hurts." he sobs. "It hurts so bad. Make it go away. Please make it go away. Can you make it stop hurting?" He cries finally looking up at me with tear filled hazel eyes. A birthmark covers his right eye. My heart clenches again and my throat closes.

"Yes, I can make it stop. But you need to let me hold your hand. Can you let me do that?" I ask. He nods eagerly and takes my hand in his. My eyes glow a bright red and a twinkly red mist forms around the boy's head and travels down his body, through our linked hands, and up to my head.

I gasp loudly as hot tears fill my eyes and roll down my cheeks. My body starts to tremble violently and my breathing goes rigid. I close my eyes when i start to hyperventilate. Pushing down all of the boys emotions I start to regain my composure and open my y/e/c eyes. Quickly whipping my tears from my face I look up at the boy. He's stopped crying and looks at me with wide eyes. I reach out a hand and wipe the drying tears from his cheeks.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He says. "Are you an angel?" He smiles widely showing a bright smile with a few crooked teeth. I chuckled lightly and shake my head.

"No, I'm just someone who has the power to help others." I explain.

"Wait, are you a superhero! That's awesome! I'm Edmund by the way, but you can just call me Eddy." He exclaims excitedly. He looks around the park for a moment before spotting my bag. "Is that yours?" He asks. I nod.

"I was going to paint something on the wall. Do you want to help me?" He nods vigorously and i stand up offering my hand to him.he takes it and we skip to where my bag is. He hands me a can of spray paint when I need them as I work. We talk about random things, until I'm finished. To complete the story I painted a cityscape from what looks like a window. The buildings are oddly shaped and there are yellow light dancing across the sky. I enchant the lights to make them move slowly like fireflies.

I give Eddy a can of spray paint and he starts painting I sloppy caricature of him and I. He draws a cape around my neck and masks on both of our faces. He looks very serious while he's working and his tongue pokes out of the side of his mouth in concentration. When he's done he looks up at me with a wide smile. I giggle and pat his head.

"It's wonderful Eddy. I love it." I say. I pack my things and Eddy stands up and gives me a can of spray paint.

"I know you have to leave but, can we play again?" he asks nervously.

"Of course. I come to this park a lot and I'm usually at the library. You could give me your address and I can come over to your house and we can go to the park together." I say. He jumps in excitement. He tells me his address and I write it down on my arm using magic so It doesn't wash off until I want it to. I give him a big hug before placing a spell on the women's lips, forcing her to tell the truth. I wave to Eddy as I leave the park and walk a little way down the street to a payphone. I call the cops and tell them what happened to Eddy. As I wait for the cops to show up at the park I hide behind a car and make sure nothing happens to Eddy. When they show up I walk down the street and think of places I could camp tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

Five's POV

I'm the first of my siblings to climb down the fire escape. Sighing as I wait impatiently with my hands stuffed in my pockets. Looking around me I shiver slightly as the cold night air brushes against my bare legs.

A soft whistle fills the silent night and I look around trying to gage where the early melody is coming from. I start to walk over to the alley next to me when Klaus drops from the stairs and lands on his feet. Ben laughs and does the same but instead of landing on his feet he lands in Klaus's arms. Diego jumps too but does a backflip off the railing.

"You're so extra." Klaus giggles. Diego raises an amused eyebrow.

"Look who's talking." Diego bites back playfully with a smirk on his face. Klaus laughs again and nods.

"True, true."

"Can you guys be quite for like, once in your life?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey, I am very quiet. Just like a mouse."Klaus defends. Luther comes down the fire escape and takes Allison's hand to helps her down. I roll my eyes and try to contain a gag. Luther shushes them loudly.

"Shut up. If dad catches us we're dead. Got it?" Luther commands in his general like tone. I can practically hear all of our collective eye rolls, shaking my head I look around. Goosebumps rise on my neck and a feeling of someone watching me spreads through my body. I shake off the feeling as Klaus raises an arm and salutes to Luther with a mock seriousness on his face.

"Aye, Aye, captain." he says before breaking into a silly grin and hitting ben on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" He shouts loudly. Luther glares daggers at Klaus and a smirk forms on my lips. If there is one sibling that gets under Luther's skin the most it's Klaus and not only does it make me pleased to see luther getting knocked down a peg but it's also very amusing to watch Klaus do it so easily with his silly antics. Klaus run's off leaving a stunned Ben behind him.

"Like hell I am." Ben says before tagging Diego and following Klaus down the abandoned street.

"Hey!" Diego calls after them. He sprints and almosts tackles Klaus but the thin and quick boy doges him.

Allison and Luther walk ahead while Vanya and I stay behind and walk slowly. Vanya has always been my favorite sibling-Ben and Klaus taking 2nd and 3rd place. Since she doesn't have powers she's the most humble out of us but, she is still determined to be extraordinary without having powers and i admire her determination. She listens to me when I feel like ranting about our father and she makes sure to give all of us compliments and praises after training.

We walk in comfortable silence but the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The feeling of being watched again, ripples through my stomach and makes me feel uneasy. I don't like not being able to see who's there and I feel pin pricks of irritation on my skin. Sighing I shake my head again and bite my lip. As i'm about to face forward I swear I see two orbs of violet light floating in mid air. I blink and it's gone. Furrowing my brow I turn my gaze in front of me.

Klaus is on Diego's back and Ben's usual neatly combed hair is messy. His fluffy locks are on his forehead, almost in his eyes. I smile at their stupidity. I may find their behavior annoying but I hope they never lose their childlike sense of humor.

We cross the street to Griddy's, a donut shop that we've gone to a few times. The idiotic duo + Ben insisted on going here because, and I quote. "Dudee, it's the perfect equsion. Donuts + our favorite street artist = best night ever." I rolled my eyes at the time but once I saw the art on the wall of the donut shop I understood their admiration for it. The painting was of a boy falling off the edge of a cliff and into the flowered hands of someone. Another boy was at the top of the cliff desperately reaching out for the first boy. The art work is amazing and I can't quite figure out how they used living plants in the piece. The flesh colored plants weren't there before the piece went up. I've touched the flowers to check if they were real and they were.

As we walk inside the women in her 30's comes out from the back with flour on her cheek, she greets us with her usual smile and I give her a tight smile in acknowledgment. We all sit in our usual seats, The idiotic duo + Ben sit in a booth to the right of the door, Allison and Luther also sit in a booth but on the other side of the shop, and Vanya and I sit in a two person table in the middle of the shop between the two booths.

The lady-whose name i've forgotten-looks out the window and smiles widely. I raise a brow as I follow her line of sight and see nothing due to the light in the restaurant. She raises her hand and motions for someone to come in but frowns slightly after a second. I guess the person declined. I think to myself. I turn back to Vanya to see her delicately biting into a glazed donut. Vanya looks over my shoulder and her eyes go wide.

Confused I furrow my eyebrows and look over my shoulder. Around the woman's neck is a necklace made out of beautiful Daisies. It wasn't there a second ago, maybe she had it somewhere and put it on. But, that would be odd seeing as how it's late and there's no reason to do so. Plus, why would Vanya be staring at her with such wide eyes.

As I'm turning back to Vanya with a question on my lips I see two bright green orbs floating in mid air. The glow from them is so bright that I see facial features under , I realize that the orbs are floating in mid air because they are attached to the face of someone. In fact they aren't orbes at all, they're eyes. Now it's my turn for my eyes to go wide. The eyes blink and the glow fades. I squint trying to see whoever it is that they belong to. A shadow passes by the window and around the corner. Standing up so quickly the chair that I was sitting in falls over, I practically ran out of the restaurant and look around me frantically. But, whoever it was at the window is gone and i'm surrounded by silence. Until I hear that whistle again from an unknown direction. Frustrated i walk back inside with my siblings starring questioningly at me. I pick up my chair and sit down with a huff. I furrow my eyebrows in thought.

"Did you see that?" Vanya asks in a hushed voice. I shake my head slowly. "Those flowers grew right in front of us!" I tap my fingers on the table and look up at Vanya with a moment of hesitation.

"Did you see the glowing eyes? I saw them when we were sneaking out, but they were purple and now they're green. What the hell is going on?" I mumbled the last part mainly to myself. As I piece things together slowly, one thing becomes evident: One of the 38 other kids is in the area and they know how to control their powers. I groan and rest my hands on the side of my face. "Shit."


	3. Chapter Three

Y/N POV

Bright sunlight pierces through my close eyelids and I tightly squeeze my eyes shut. Birds are chirping cheerily, a light breeze ruffles the emerald green grass beneath me and the small circular leaves of the trees above, and the soft rush of water form the stream create a symphony in my ears. Groaning I roll around on my sides and stretch before sitting up. I rub small circles on my eyelids with my fingertips and I finally opened my tired eyes. I look around at my camping grounds and smile in content. Soft rays of sunlight dance through the canopy of leaves causing a shimmery effect on the soft grass. A warm feeling spreads in my chest and I take a relaxed breath.

My y/h/c is fluffed and messy from last nights sleep and strands stick out at odd angles while others stick to my head. I flop back down on my makeshift mattress, consisting of huge soft leaves. I arched my back, stretching and place my arms under my head. The light baby blue sky peeks through the branches and small colloms of sunlight warm my skin in the chilly morning air. I stay like this for a while and at some point a baby deer wanders up to me. It licks my face before sniffing around my camp and walking back off into the woods.

I decide that it's time to start my day and I make myself rice with sliced apples in it for breakfast. I brush my teeth and hair and wash my clothes in the stream down a little way from my campsite. Hanging them up on a tree branch to let them dry I grab my duffle bag and start the two-three hour long journey to the library. Since I don't go to school I have to do something with my time so I go to the library and read most days. Sometimes I go to the children's hospital and cure the terminal kids there. I wish I was able to cure all of them but I try to do what I can.

Sweat runs down my back and drips down my forehead. I wipe my brow with the back of my hand. The large oddly shaped building made of metal, glass, and concrete comes into view and I sigh in relief. Walking passed one of my pieces on the wall of the library-A bouquet of blue and purple painted flowers in the middle of a Triquetra surrounded by vines decorated with black and purple roses-I notice a small white placker between the Triquetra and the plants with the words "By The Purple Witch" in readable font. I smile proudly at the name. Ever since I started tagging places about two years ago, people have given me that name. I can't really blame them for calling me that because I do use a lot of purple in my art and my work does have charms put on them. The city hasn't painted over my pieces since it isn't vulgar or ugly so they let them be.

I walk inside the library and the cool air hits my y/s/c skin slick with sweat. There's a closet library to where I usually stay but they don't have bean bag chairs or free donut Thursdays so i go here instead. Give me a comfy place to read and free food and you can get me to do anything. Food is a vicious motivator.

Giving the librarian at the desk a smile I walk through the rows and rows of bookshelves and pick out a book. I take it to my usual reading spot, a bean bag chair in front of a large wall of windows facing the city skyline. For some reason the librarians don't question why a ten-year-old is in the library during school hours but they don't really bother me since I actually read and I don't cause a ruckus. Opening to the first page of the large book, I smile softly.

A few hours and 358 pages later I walk to the eating area to stretch my legs. Stretching my arms above my head I look up at the tv screen. It's turned to the news and the subtitles on the bottom of the screen say that there is a hostage situation at a bank all the way across town. Frowning I speed walk to the bathroom. Checking to see if anyone is inside, finding none, I take out a folded piece of paper from my pocket that says "Out Of Order" on it and stick it to one of the stall doors. I walk inside the stall and lock the door behind me.

Slicing my palm with a copper and silver dagger I make a complicated sigil on the wall of the bathroom using my blood. I take out a small vial of herbs and other ingredients and smash it in the middle of the sigil while saying "Patentibus." My eyes and the sigil glows purple and I jump through the portal. I stumble slightly when I'm on the other side. I look around and see that i'm in a hallway with beige walls and dark wooden door. About 20 feet to my right is the lobby of the bank. Quietly I sneak down the hallway making sure not to make any noise while the portel follows me along the wall.

A familiar looking girl with brown curly hair in a dark blue school uniform and a mask on her face whispers something to a large man in all back carrying a gun. His eyes fog over and he robotically turns to his friend and shoots him in the foot. His friends gun goes off as he falls to the ground in pain.Damn, brutal. I think to myself. Another man in balck sneaks up behind the girl with his arm raised holding a knife in his hand. I form a purple ball of fire and throw it at the man. He screams as the fire burns the skin on the side of his face. The girl turns around it what I can only guess as a shocked expression on her face. I extend my hand and vines wrap around the criminal making him flop limply on the ground. Taking pity on him I extinguish the fire and he whimpers and groans in pain.

I hear a window in the ceiling break and look over in time to see a blond boy land on the ground. He picks up one of the criminals and throws him out of the window. Just then a boy with brownish-black hair runs into lobby shouting "Guns are for sissies! Real men throw knives!" as he launches a large sharp knife at the girl but it quickly vers left and pins another criminal to the wall. The guy that shot his friend in the foot finally seems to snap out of his daze and aims his gun at the boy but a tall lanky boy with dirty blond hair smashing a statue on his head, knocking him out cold.

The smell of copper gains my attention and I look over at the hostages. A bank teller is bleeding profusely from their stomach. One of the discharged bullets from the guy who got shot in the foots gun must have hit her. I ran over to her and she looks up at me with wide fearful eyes, blood drips from the corner of her mouth and she grabs the wound on her stomach tightly. I kneel down and place my hand over hers. A red mist forms around our hands and travels up my arm and down to my stomach. I feel a sharp pain tear through my abdomen and blood ooze out of the wound. Copper covers my tounge and I start to break out in a cold sweat. I groan loudly and bite my lip in pain Standing on shaky legs I raise my arm and style my hand in a way similar to the way you would hold a gun. I aim my hand at a criminal ho is trying to get away and I click my thumb.

"Bang." I say. Red mist travels down my arm and shoots off the ends of my fingertips, hitting the criminal in the leg. He screams as he falls to the ground. I help up all of the hostages and usher them out of the bank. The lanky boy from earlier is leaning against one of the pillars in the lobby with his gaze toward my portal. He must have heard me approaching because he turns his head in my direction and smiles broadly.

"Hiya." He says.

"Hey." I reply awkwardly. I'm not really good with talking to people, you could say that my "social skills" are a bit "rusty".

"This yours?" He asks gesturing to the portel. I nod. "Cool. Can I touch it?"

"No." I laugh. He pouts.

"Pwease?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Fine." He cheers and sticks his hands through the portal. Giggling while he wiggled his fingers in the purple glow. I smile amused.

"I'm Klaus by the way." he says cheerily.

"Y/N." I reply with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." He says.

"Do I have to?" I hear a very scared boy ask. Klaus's smile falls and he looks back into the lobby. A short boy with black hair stands in front of a door to an office with four other kids circling. Another boy with black hair has joined the group and is leaning against the counter with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Klaus walks over to the group and I follow silently, curious to see what's going on.

"Come on Ben, you have to." The boy who threw the guy out the window says. Ben sighs defeatedly.

"I didn't sign up for this." he mumbled before stepping into the room. Scream fills the air as blood splatters the windows. Ben comes out of the room again, covered in blood and a few pieces of flesh. "Can we go home now?" He asks with a broken voice.

"I think that's my que to leave. See ya Klaus." I say quietly. He smiles and waves happily at me. I turn and walk a few steps but a voice stops me.

"Hey!" The girls calls after me. I stop and turn my head. She walks up to me with a large smile on her face and I turn completely. Uh-oh. "Thanks for saving my skin back there. I appreciate it."

"No problem."I say quietly turning around and walking to the portel. A blue light flashes in front of me a boy with black hair appears.

"Jesus!" I exclaim while holding my chest with my hand. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"So you're one of the 43." he says putting his hands in his pocket.

"I think that's pretty obvious." I say. "And you're the kids that Hargreaves dude bought."

"Who told you that?" The blond boy asks sternly. I roll my eyes.

"It wasn't very hard to deduce." I reply rather rudely. If I wasn't so exhausted from taking on the bank tellers pain I would be a lot nicer. The blond boy raises an eyebrow at me and I raise one back. I sigh and turn away and walk pass the teleporting boy. A firm hand squeezes my shoulder and involuntarily I grab their wrist and twist it behind them. Years on the street has made me react this way towards unexpected touch. Realizing what I did I let the blond boys wrist go.

"Don't touch me." I mumble quietly. He turns around and looks at me while rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry." he says chuckling nervously. "So, you're like us huh? Who sent you here? How did you get here so fast?"

"Yes. No one. Portal." I answer quickly. "Can I go now?"I asked.

"No, you have to talk to our dad first." he says. My eyes glow purple as I glare at him.

"I don't have to do anything." I say quietly but threatening.

"C'mon Luther, stop interrogating them. They just wanna go home." The boy who threw the knife says. My eyes go back to normal and I smile thankfully at the boy. He nods in reply.

"Nice meeting you Klaus." I say smiling at him. He smiles back and I walk towards the portel. Giving the kids a two fingered salute I jump through it and land on the other side. I snap my fingers and theportel disappears.

I pick up my things and walked out of the bathroom stall. I take off the sign and put it back in my pocket. Walking out of the bathroom nonchalantly my stomach growls. I sigh and walk to my spot to get my duffle bag before I walk out of the library, thinking of places I could go to set up camp and eat.

I walk a little ways and sit on a park bench. I go through my duffel bag and find another apple, a bottle of water and a couple beef jerky sticks. I also have loads of ramen and more bottled water for dinners. I bite into the appel and the sweet taste coats my tongue.  
It’s a couple hours until sunset so I have a few hours to spare before then. Leaning my head against the bark of the tree I look up at the horizon. The sun's golden rays wrap me in warmth and I close my eyes a small smile of content on my face.


	4. Chapter Four

3rd Person POV

The six children of The Umbrella Academy settle into the leather seats of the limo, joining the seventh Hargreaves child and their adoptive father. Number one-otherwise known as Luther- sits across from the cold and calculating man with a stoic and mature look taking hold of his features but, his fingers are twisting in knots in his lap.

The children's guardian looks over the siblings with and emotionless gaze that could send shivers of unease down the spin of the most hardened criminal.

"Number one," The man commands. Luther's head snaps up, locking eyes with his father. He puffs out his chest and straightens his shoulders before he replies.

"Yes sir?" He responds.

"Where there any complications with today's mission?" He asks, not out of compassion for his children but to determine what the siblings did wrong.

"None what-so-ever Sir, but there was one of the other 43 at the bank." Luther states. Reginald raises an eyebrow, a sign for Luther to continue.

"What was their power?" He demands rather than asks.

"I-I'm not sure Sir. They seemed to have multiple powers." Stutters Luther, becoming weary of his father's behavior. " Alli-Number Three says she saw them throw a ball of purple fire at one of the bank robbers trying to attack her and then detained them with some sort of vine like rope. While Number Four states that they opened a portal in a wall and they somehow healed one of the bank tellers that was shot during the robbery. After that he says something strange happened but I don't really understand what he meant." Luther reports. The seventh Hargreaves child scribbles away at a clipboard taking notes of his statement.

"What did you see Number Four?" Hargreaves demands. Klaus who was using sign language to talk to his brother Ben-Number Six-stops and smiles ever so sweetly at his father.

"I wouldn't say they healed the bank teller more like transferred the wounds to themselves but then they somehow were able to inflict the wounds onto one of the bank robbers who was trying to escape. They were also able to get all of the hostages out safely." Klaus responds excitedly. He was amazed at the mysterious y/h/c at the bank. "Oh and their eyes glowed different colors, it was really awesome."

"Is there anything else they could do?" Reginald asks, slightly impressed that this child had so many powers. The children shake their heads and Reginald sighs.

"Did you get their name?" Reginald asks getting impatient. The children shake their heads again all except Klaus.

"Their name is Y/N." Klaus states proudly. Number Five who was lost in thought, staring out the window snaps out of his daze and looks at his eccentric brother.

"How do you know that?" Five asks in disbelief.

"Y/N told me. They're actually really nice for your information." Klaus says rather smugly. Five rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

"Well done Number Four." Reginald almost praises. Luther has to resist the urge to scoff.

As the limo pulls up Reginald thinks of ways to find Y/N and recruit them for The Umbrella Academy. He's been training the six for years but they haven't fully mastered one of their powers let alone discovered their other ones. Yet somehow Y/N has seemingly mastered all of theirs. Reginald decides then and there that he must have this child and he will do anything to get them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-A few days later-

Y/N POV

The blinding heat bares down on me as I walk. My skin is slick with sticky sweat and my red tank top clings to my torso. I wipe the forming perspiration from my brow and huff loudly. It's 93 degrees and i feel like at any moment my lungs with project themselves from my throat.

I just came back from the children's hospital. I was able to cure a few of the terminally ill kids, they'll be going home to their families today. Wishing I was able to cure more I hear the engine of a car behind me. Ignoring it I keep walking until a booming voice stops me.

"Y/N Y/L/N." It commands. I turn around and see a tall slender man with white hair and a matching goatee. He sports a hat, and monocle to really give off the vibe of a rich super-villain. Without looking down I assume he has some sort of cain to go with his style and sure enough he does. I sigh in disappointment. Does he have to be a complete stereotype.

“Yes, Mr. Hargreaves.” I say sounding board. He smirks slightly.

“So you’ve heard of me.” He says walking up to me slowly.

"Sir Reginald Hargreeves founder-slash-adoptive parent of The Umbrella Academy. I'm sure your 'kids' told you all about me and now you want to add me to your little collection of superheroes." I answer for him getting tired of standing still. A bead of sweat runs down my back and I wince. "Am I right?" Reginald raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"How on earth do you know?" I shrug my shoulders and sigh loudly.

"There's this thing called the News and I kind of knew your kids were gonna tell you about me. It wasn't a very difficult leap to figure out you wanted me to be apart of the team, seeing as how you're standing right in front of me. Plus, my parents talked about a british dude with weird fashion that tried to buy me from them. I kinda pieced it together. " He chuckles with amusement and steps closer to me.

"Clever." He states.

"Not really." I retort. "And the answer is no by the way."

"No to what?"

"No to your offer. I don't want to become one of your pets-- sorry I meant kids.” He looks at me slightly shocked.

"And why not?" He asks confused and slightly offended. I sigh and shake my head.

"Because, it's obvious you don't care about them You're using them and you want to use me and I won't let that happen." I began to walk away but he stops me again.

"You’re very bright for a 10 year old. Maybe even smarter than most adults. And very fiery too.” He says. I roll my eyes. “Seeing as how I can’t play you for a fool, would you like to talk about joining The Umbrella Academy over a cup of tea, like mature adults?” I turn back around.

“And, why exactly would I do that?” I ask smiling sarcastically.

“Because you haven't heard the rest of my offer.” he says. I raise an eyebrow and think about it. I bite my lip and shake my head.

“Why the hell not, I know that if you try to do something stupid I could end you in a heartbeat.” I say walking past him and stop at the car door. “There better be scones though.” I jump inside and rest my left leg on the car door. Hargreaves gets inside and buckles up and sits straight. I internally scoff and roll my eyes.I’m not entirely sure why I'm being so rude to him but I just can’t help it.

I could understand if Hargreaves bought the children out of love and compassion, trying to keep them safe from themselves and others, but, I don’t think that’s why he did it. I could understand him training the kids and making them go on missions and save people, but I don’t think that he’s doing it out of the goodness of his heart. I don’t think he cares about the innocent people the kids are saving. Maybe it’s the aura I get from him. I sigh slightly, feeling guilty for judging him. Maybe he does care about the academy and the people they are saving and maybe I've been on the streets too long and lost faith in humanity. I’ll see how he acts towards the kids and then I'll know if i’m misjudging him or that i’m right. I pray that i’m wrong out of pure compassion for the young kids under his care.

A/N: Ugh this sucks. Should I change the pronouns (they/them) to something like y/p/n(your pronouns) or should I just leave it as is?


	5. Chapter Five

M.- Miss, Mr, or Mx(the non-binary form of Mr. and Miss.)

y/e/c-your eye color

Y/N POV

We pull up outside a large building that I've walked past a few times. I realize this is the building those kids were coming out of, meaning those were the kids at the bank too. That's why they looked so familiar. I think to myself. I notice a new additions to the weird building: over the windows of the door and on the gate are small umbrella insignias. I roll my eyes. 

Seriously? Why am I getting comic book vibes and that this is a secret superhero base? If there is a talking animal or a robot i'm gonna roll my eyes so far into the back of my head they might get stuck.

The driver gets out and moves to open my door but I open it before he can and get out, slamming it slightly. The driver gives me a shocked look and I feel bad for being rude to him. I smile at him and rest my hand on his forearm.

"Thank you for the ride..." i look down at his name tag. "Carter." His eyes widen but he smiles showing off his white teeth. I'm sure he doesn't get a lot of recognition being a driver. He's actually really young to be a driver and me being me I can't help but notice that he's handsome too.

"You are very welcome M." He says bowing his head slightly. I curtsy and follow Hargreaves through the gate. When we get to the front door a young women with curled blond hair pinned in a style of the 50's stands before us. Her lips are painted a deep red and she wears a soft 50's yellow skirt with a white blouse. 

I ponder whether she is Hargreaves wife, daughter, or nanny. She smiles warmly at us and I mentally cross off wife on the list. She already looks too sweet to be his wife not to mention too young but I don't judge. 

"Mr. Hargreaves." She greets with a curtsy. He doesn't acknowledge her as he tosses his hat, jacket and gloves at her. I glare at the mans broad back before tuning to the women with a smile on my face.

"Where are the children?" He demands.

"In their rooms studying, Sir. Actually, Number four seems to be exc-" she start before she is rudely interrupted by Hargreaves.

"We'll be upstairs." He states before walking off.

"M. Y/L/N, follow Mr. Hargreaves into his study. I'll bring the tea and sweets once you're settled." She says with a motherly smile.

"Oh, thank you so much...er..." 

"Grace." she finishes.

"Right. Thank you Grace." I give a small chuckle before following Hargreaves up the stairs and into his study. I barely look at the beautifully decorated house as we walk. I'm here for business not to be impressed by his house. I repremind myself.

Hargreaves opens a large wooden door to his study and strides in. I sigh and flop down in a brown leather chair that sits in front of his neatly organized desk. We lock eyes and I quirk an eyebrow. We have some sort of staring contest before Grace walks in with a large silver tray full of sweets and pastries. She sets down a cup of already made tea in front of Hargreaves and he barely blinks an eye. She hands me a plain tea and I take it with a large smile.

"I wasn't sure how you take it so I brought plenty of sugar and creme." She informs me. "I was also informed you liked scones so I baked them fresh." She whispers with a giggle. I chuckle in return.

"Thank you Grace." I reply.

"Yes, thank you. You may leave now." Hargreaves orders without sincerity. All Grace does is smile that warm smile before walking out, shutting the door quietly behind her. I fix up my tea just the way I liked it when my mother made it for me and sip gingerly, it's warmth fills my chest as I eat one of the delicious scones Grace made. I look up at Hargreaves expectantly. Ready for him to tell me about this offer he wants to give me. He takes a sip of his tea and sets it down in it's sacer.

"So M. L/N, the offer I was telling you about. As you have already figured out that I would like you to join the academy but, what you don't know is what i'm willing to give you in order for this to happen. "

"And what is that exactly." I say with a sarcastique look on my face. He folds his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Anything." he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Elaborate." I say gesturing with my scone.

"If you so wish to go to school or college I can make that happen. I can give you a house over your head and food in your stomach and clothes on your back. You can learn anything you want and you can have the best books. All you have to do is name it and i'll give it to you. Even your deepest desire."

"My deepest desire?"

"Yes, i'll make it happen." he says. I lean forward and place my scones and tea on the desk. I rest my elbows on my knees and look him straight in the eye.

"Then can you bring my parents back to life?" I say. He shakes his head with a sigh.

"No I can't, I'm sorry." he says.

"I thought you said, "Anything, my deepest desire." and there it is. My deepest want. Yet you can't give me that. If you can't give me that can you at least give me a loving and caring time staying here? Are you going to give me hugs and kisses and read me to sleep every night? Can you make me feel better when I screw up or when i'm sad? Can you make me my favorite midnight snack when I have a nightmare? Will you rub my head and sing to me when all the monsters inside my head won't shut up? Can you be a good father and love me sincerely?" I ask, getting angrier and angrier. He pauses and looks down at his desk. I scoff loudly and shake my head.

"I figured. I'll be leaving now." I spit out standing up. I walk out of the study and slam the door behind me. I put my head in my hands and groan. I run my fingers through my y/h/c and shake my head. I turn to leave and see a little head poking out from behind a corner. Her eyes go wide and I remember that she was one of the kids at Griddy's but, strangely she wasn't at the bank. I smile friendly at her and walk over.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"H-hi." She stutters out. 

"I'm Y/N." I reach out a hand for her to shake and she hesitantly takes it.

"Number Seven." I raise an eyebrow.

"What's your real name?"

"Vanya." She replies and I smile at her.

"Well Vanya, it's nice to meet you." I say. "I hope this doesn't come off as rude but, I didn't see you at the bank. Why is that?"

"I'm not like you or my siblings. I'm not special. I don't have any powers." She looks down at the ground in shame. I furrow my eyebrows and place my hand on her upper arm.

"Hey," I say soothingly. She looks up at me with embarrassment in her eyes. "Just because you're not like me or your siblings doesn't mean you're not special. You're special because, you're different. Even if you have powers you're still different because you're a separate person than them." I rub her shoulder and smile sincerely at her. "Don't value yourself based by others abilities." Tears well in her eyes and she sniffles. I begin to panic wondering what I did wrong.

"Wait, what did I do? I'm sorry. Are you okay? Oh god I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm such an idiot-"I ramble but she chuckles softly and wipes her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's-it's just that no one has said that to me." She smiles but tears continue to fall.

"Oh, honey." I say pulling her into a warm hug. She wraps her arms tightly around my waist and crys. I pat her head soothingly and whisper sweet words into her ear. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blue flash but when I turn my head in that direction I see nothing. Vanya pulls away from me when she runs out of tears. I wipe her cheeks and hold her small face in my hands. 

"You okay now?" I ask with a smile. She sniffles her now red nose and nods. She lets out a breathy laugh before stepping back making my hands drop.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for that. Not a good first impression to have when first meeting someone. I usually hold in my issues until at least the fifth meeting." I laugh and put my hands in my pockets.

"Oh, no worries. I usually meet people at their worsts so a few tears aren't a big deal." She pushes a stand of dark brown hair behind her ear and holds her hands in front of herself.

"Are you going to be staying here?" She asks shyly. Hope laces her words and I'm about to say 'no' but I bite my lip instead. She gazes at me with wide brown eyes that makes my heart clench.

"Yes." I find myself saying. Wait, what? I ask myself in my head.

"Really?" She asks, a smile lighting up her face. Oh now I can't say no.

"Yeah." I confirm with a smile. She squeals and jumps up and down. 

"Vanya?" I hear Grace call from down the hall. 

"I'll see you later. Okay?" She says.

"Okay." I reply. She gives me a quick hug before running off to wherever Grace is. Once she's out of my line of sight I sigh deeply and turn towards the hardwood walls. I gently bang my forehead against it.

"Idiot." I mumble while sighing again. I take a deep breath and walk into the study. Reginald sits at his desk, not hearing me enter the room. I roll my eyes and walk over to the desk, slamming my hands down on it causing him to look up with a raised eyebrow.

"I change my mind. I'm in." I breath. I almost take back my words when I see a victorious smile grace Reginalds lips. 

++++

Five's POV

I'm laying on my bed reading a book on quantum physics when I hear a bell ring thrice. With a raised eyebrow I put my book mark in between the pages and close it. I suspect the family meeting is being called because Y/N has agreed on joining the academy. I saw them talking to Vanya earlier but when Vanya started crying I decided it was best if I left. Tearing open the door I join my siblings in the hallway and stand in my designated spot behind Klaus.

Everyone except Luther looks confused. We usually never have a family meeting unless it's something serious. We walk down the stairs in a single file line, like good little soldiers marching into battle. Everything is quiet except for the sound of our feet hitting each step. We line up once we reach the foyer and face out father. I flick my eyes over to Y/N leaning against the door way of the dining room. A bored look is present on their face as they inspect their nails. I smirk at their obvious disdain of being here and I wonder for a second on why they decided to join the academy if they don't want to be here. 

"This is Y/n Y/L/N, they will be joining the academy as Number Eight-." Before our father can say anything more Y/N raises their hand and cuts him off.

"Excuse me." They say. Father turns towards them with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Number Eight." He says. Y/N chuckles bitterly before clearing their throat. 

"Um yeah, no. I'm not going to be referred to as a number." Y/N says. Rage flashes through my fathers eyes and a small spark of fear for Y/N makes my stomach clench. Surprisingly Y/N doesn't cower in fear instead they just smirk and push off of the wall. "I'm not an object Regie. Not an experiment or some sort of toy you can play with. I'm a human being with a name and you will address me as such." My mouth drops slightly and I try not to laugh in amusement. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Klaus covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

"May I remind you that you are still a guest in this house." Father spits viciously.

"May I remind you that I was about to leave not five minutes ago. I can leave anytime I like, no skin off my back. I mean you are they one who wanted me. Not the other way around." Y/N says. A twinkle of amusement in their lovely y/e/c eyes. Father smirks as he looks at them.

Lovely? Never mind not important.

"Then why did you come back M. Y/L/N?" He asks hoping to catch Y/N in some sort of lie. 

"Because, of that lovely and extraordinary girl over there." Y/N says motioning to Vanya with their head.Father flicks his eyes to where Vanya is and then back to Y/N. Father chuckles bitterly causing a confused look to cross Y/N's face.

"M. Y/L/N, Number Seven is not extraordinary. She has no powers." He laughs again and a darkness flashes over Y/N's face. Vanya lowers her head and looks at the ground. A tinge of protective big brother instincts kicks in but, I ignore it.

"I hate to break it to you but, she is extraordinary. I mean she did do something that you could never accomplish." Y/N says slowly.

"And what is that?" Father asks with an amused smile. Y/N smirks wickedly at him and they lean in as if telling him a secret.

"She made me stay." Y/N says. The smile drops off his face and a hard look takes hold. Y/N giggles and the corner of my mouth twitches at the sound.

"Fine, as you wish." Father relents with a growel. My eyes almost pop out of my head at the fact that Y/N was not only able to get away with directly defying and insulting our father but, Y/N is actually getting what they want. A satisfied smile graces Y/N pink lips and they cross their arms over their chest in triumph. "Grace will get you uniform designed to your desire and she will show you to your room."

"Number one." Father calls out. Luther straightens his shoulders and raises his chin. I roll my eyes and try to hold back a scoff. I feel Klaus do the same but he doesn't even bother trying to hide it. "Inform Y/N of the house rules and the daily schedules."

"Yes sir." Luther replies.

"You are dismissed." Father orders before exiting the room. Y/N follows him with their y/e/c eyes as he leaves. When their eyes turns back to us they jump and put a hand up to their chest.

"Holy shit! I forgot y'all were there." Y/N laughs. Klaus steps forward and wraps his arms around Y/N and swings them around. Y/N lets out a squeal and they both giggle. Vanya approaches hesitantly when Klaus sets Y/N down and Y/N wraps their arms around Vanya, whispering something in her ear. Diego, Ben, and Allison introduces themselves to Y/N while Luther and I hang back. A feeling of awkwardness creeps into my mind and I don't exactly know why. 

"I can't believe Y/N talked to dad like that." Luther mumbles in disbelief more to himself than to me. I smirk at the not so past memory.

"Pretty ballsy." I comment. Luther scoffs playfully but a smile appears on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He admits. I glance over at him and notice a strange look on his face that I can't quite place. I'm not very good with emotions, they're hard for me to grasp. So that makes them hard to identify. With furrowed eyebrows I shake my head and sigh loudly before drifting out of the room.

I don't know how to feel about Y/N, they're different i'll give you that but being different makes it hard to predict their next move or their thoughts. I have no idea what Y/N will do or what kind of person they are yet and that confuses me. Which doesn't happen often and quite frankly that pisses me off. 

I"ll just have to study them to figure it out.


	6. Chapter Six

Y/N POV

A boy with blond hair and broad shoulders-whom I believe to be Luther-strides up to me while Klaus, Vanya, Diego, and Ben are talking and taps me on the shoulder. The conversation pauses and I look up at him seeing as how I'm shorter which I do not enjoy. He smiles warmly at me his white teeth almost blinding. 

"I hate to interrupt but I need to inform you of the house and mission rules." He states repeating what Reginald told him to do. I sigh at the thought of following rules but nod reluctantly.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I'll see you later." I say to the group they all frown slightly but smile politely anyway before leaving. Luther guides me into the living room which I notice is covered in mounted animals. I cringe in disgust before sitting down on the leather sofa. Luther sits next to me leaving a good 14 inches in between us. He turns to me and I slump on the couch relaxing my back.

"So, Rule Number One: No Talking back." He states. 

"Already broke that rule," I say smirking.

"Number Two: Follow orders without question."

"Broke that one too."

"Number Three: No leaving the house without permission."

"Haven't you guys broken that one?" I point out in a hushed voice. Luther's eyes widen in shock. I chuckle. "I saw you guys leave the other night. Don't worry I won't tell, plus I'm definitely gonna break that rule too." Luther's eyes go back to normal and a soft smile rests on his lips.

"Number Four: Do not sit at the dining table unless father has said so." He continues. And I roll my eyes.

"Number Five: No interrupting Herr Carlson," he says. "Number Six: No one is allowed in his study without permission." I nod taking in the new information. " We wake up at 7 am everyday, Breakfast is at 8:00, Lunch is at noon, dinner is at 7:00, and lights out is at 9:00 pm. You must complete the training exercises and have two or more individual lessons. The only free time we get is right before bed and hour or two on Saturday." 

I sigh loudly and throw my head back on the couch. My y/e/c scan the beige -yellow ceiling. I lift my head and take a good look at him. Dark eye bags are formed under his eyes but they are covered over with concealer. He secretly scratches his thumb, index, and middle finger and I remember that that's a sign of carpal tunnel. A few grey hairs are littering his bright blond hair, a wave of sadness hits me and I frown.

"I'm sorry," I say. Luther looks taken aback and confusion covers his face. "You must be under a lot of stress as 'Number One'." He looks down at the ground and shrugs reluctantly.

"It's fine. It's worth it if my siblings don't have to stress as much. I'd take even more stress if it meant they didn't have to." He admits quietly, afraid if he was any louder his father might hear him. I smile at him sympathetically and rest my hand on his forearm. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"You're a good brother," I tell him. He smiles slightly at me. I nibble on my lower lip before speaking again. "Do you want me to take it away? Your stress and your exhaustion and your carpal tunnel?"

"How did-" He starts.

"I know pain when I see it," I say with a smile. I sit up and take his hands in mine. "You'll feel a lot better. I promise." He looks at me for a while before nodding in hesitancy. I smile warmly at him as our hands begin to glow red. I see his body relax and the dark circles under his eyes fade. I feel a weight crash down on my shoulders and chest and my eyes grow tired. My thumb, index, and middle finger begin to itch and burn to the point where it's almost unbearable. A few stands of my y/h/c fall in my eyes and I notice that they're grey.

"How do you feel?" I ask him. He smiles widely and I notice his face is full of color that wasn't there a few moments ago. Suddenly he reaches out and squishes me to his strangely broad chest for a 10-year-old. I stiffen slightly at the touch but a few moments later I'm smiling softly and hugging him back. 

"I take it you feel better?" I ask with a chuckle. He laughs along with me and I can feel the joy radiating through the sound.

"I feel amazing! I haven't felt like this in...ever." He pushes me away from him slightly still smiling. "Thank you so much." His smile falls as he takes in my appearance. "Wait, do you have to deal with all of my pain now?" I bite my lip before nodding.

"It's part of my power. I take people's pain away but it gets transferred to me instead." I explain. Worry and guilt cross over his features.

"Oh my god. Y/N I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't have let you do that. Is there any way you can give it back? I'm so sor-" He rambles before I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with worse and besides, I know how to get rid of it. Don't worry." I reassure but he looks doubtfully at me. "Really. I'm okay. I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't take it." He sighs before nodding, understanding my point.

"Do you get rid of all of the pain you take on?" He asks curiously.

"No. Some of it I keep." I admit. He quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head.

"Why?" He questions. "Why not get rid of it all?"

"Pain is important. It may hurt like hell but, it's necessary for survival and growth as a person. That's why when I take other people's pain they don't feel it anymore but, they remember what it felt like. They won't suffer from the after-effects of it but, they won't forget it either. Helping them grow but, not hindering their life. I keep some pain because it helps me understand others' pain more. It makes me more compassionate if I understand the feelings that they have or are going through. " I explain honestly. 

"I can't imagine some of the things you've experienced." He mumbles astonished. "Or how many people you've saved." He looks up at me and smiles again but this one holds an emotion I'm not familiar with. "You're a hero." I blush slightly at the complement not used to them since my parents passed.

"Not really. I'm sure if someone else had the same power as I do they'd do the same thing." I reason. He chuckles softly before we lapse into a comfortable silence. 

"Luther." I hear Grace say from the doorway. We turn out heads in her direction and she smiles at us. "Your father would like to see you in his study." She informs him. Luther frowns but nods anyway. He stands up and adjusts his uniform.

"It was nice talking to you Y/N, I'll see you later." He says with a smile. I give him a two-finger salute before he walks off leaving me alone in a foreign room. I sigh loudly and fix my position on the couch to where my back is laying against the seat cushions, my legs hang over the top of the couch, and my head hangs off the end. Blood rushes to my head making my face feel tight almost like it's going to explode off my skull but it's a nice distraction from all of the emotions battling inside my head. So many feelings at once; Sadness, Anger, Disappointment, Fear, Joy, Disgust, Loneliness, Exhaustion, Defeat, etc. ect.. 

I don't know what's my pain anymore. Is it my anger running through my veins like white-hot liquid or is it from the little girl who had her hair caught on fire for wearing it in its natural beautifully frizzy curls? Is it my depression that's ramming into my heart over and over again or is it from the father who lost his husband and son to a homophobic shooter at his church? Is it my disappointment that makes my eyes water or is it from the little boy whose mother never showed up at the park for their monthly visit with cps? Is it my fear, disgust, loneliness, exhaustion, and defeat that haunts every fiber of my being or is it from the poor women down the street who is forced into sex work and see's no way out? I can't tell anymore.

I press the heels of my palms into my eyes and sigh loudly. The pounding of my heartbeat in my head muffles the sound of the pounding from all of the pain. I bite my lower lip to relieve some stress and don't realize when I've drawn blood.

"You shouldn't sit like that. You'll suffocate or damage your brain." A voice says from my left. I'm too dizzy to react so I shrug-or at least try to from my position. The voice sighs dramatically and grabs my arm, pulling me up. Blood rushes out of my face and head and I shake my head to get the dizzy feeling away. When I regain my composure I look up to see the boy with black hair and green eyes from earlier sitting in front of me with a relaxed but regal-looking posture. "I see you're getting along with my siblings." He states matter-of-factly. 

"Well, they aren't as pompous as I thought they would be," I admit. "You, I'm not sure about yet." He raises a groomed black eyebrow at me and I raise one back in a challenging manner.

"Fair enough." He states giving in. "To be completely honest I'm not too sure about you either. You're....interesting." He states squinting his eyes at me in a way that makes me think of a scientist looking at an experiment or study he knows nothing about. It makes me uncomfortable but I hold my ground and stare back at him.

"And that means what exactly?" I question with a hint of attitude in my voice.

"It means what it means. You're interesting." He snaps back but, sighs in defeat before explaining. "I haven't figured you out yet and that makes you interesting. "

"And what happens if you figure me out?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then you'll be boring, just like the others." He states calmly while inspecting his nails.

"What are you a modern Sherlock Holmes?" I joke. "If you're Sherlock then who's your Watson? Ooo can I be Watson? I love cosplay."

"What?" He asks flabbergasted. "What are you talking about?" 

"Sherlock Holmes. You know the famous literary series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

"I know what Sherlock Holmes is." He snaps. "I meant, why are you bringing him up right now?" He huffs loudly and I smile cheekily at him.

"You seem smart but lack social knowledge. If you're curious as to what I meant then ask one of your siblings." I say before getting off the couch and starting to walk away.

"But why can't you just tell me?" He asks and I turn around.

"I thought you wanted to figure me out," I say and he nods hesitantly. "Well, I don't plan on giving any answers. You'll just have to do it yourself." I turn and walk out of the room, leaving a stunned and annoyed boy in my wake. 

++++++++++

Five's POV

I huff loudly and slump against the couch. A large frown takes over my face and I furrow my brows. Why is it so hard to figure them out? I question in my head. It's irritating and I don't like it. I get up and stomp to Klaus's bedroom since he seems to know the most about social interaction. It might not be the best knowledge seeing as how it's Klaus but it's my only option. Plus, if he doesn't give a good answer I'm sure Ben is there and he can translate for me. I burst into the room to see Diego hitting Klaus over the head with a pillow and Ben sitting on a dresser reading a book. I raise an eyebrow at them and they look up when they hear the sound of the door opening. Klaus smiles crookedly at me and walks over, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey baby bro," he says dragging me inside and shutting the door behind us. I roll my eyes at him and shrug his arm off.

"We're the same age, Klaus," I state with a sigh. Klaus waves me off.

"What brings you here?" Klaus asks. 

"I know I don't do this often and I swear to Tesla if you breathe a word of this I will personally skin you alive." I look at the other two. "You too."

"Fine. Fine. Lips are sealed. Scouts honor." Klaus says holding up three fingers. I hear a sigh from Ben.

"Klaus, you aren't in Scouts and that's the Girl Scout sign," Ben states with an exhausted tone. I sigh.

"What does it mean when someone says they want to be the Watson to your Sherlock?" I ask already irritated from their presence. 

"It means they wanna do the dirty dancing with you because Sherlock and Watson are Sawzing it all night lo-" Klaus says before Ben cuts him off with the throw of his book. "Ow," Klaus exclaims.

"It means they want to be your best friend. Your partner in crime." Ben interprets for me, making me furrow my eyebrows. 

"Why would someone want to be my friend?" I mumble more to myself.

"I have no clue," Klaus says throwing the book back at Ben. 

"But, whoever that person is they're either really desperate, really kind, really stupid, or up to no good," Diego adds.

Ben ducks making the book slam into the wall and the spin breaks. Some of the pages are folded and ripped and the air is silent. Ben stares at the book before standing up on the dresser and battle screams. Klaus shrieks in fear just as Ben jumps across the room and lands on Klaus. I sigh and walk out of the room, not even flinching at the screams and the sound of hitting. I walk into my room and close the door behind me. I slump against the wood and run a hand through my hair.

"You're not stupid and you're not desperate," I say out loud. "Meaning you're either kind or up to no good." I furrow my eyebrows. 

"So which one are you?"


	7. Chapter Seven

Your POV

I walk up the stairs not really sure where I'm going when I bump into Grace. We exchange smiles, hers lasting longer than mine making my heart clench in sadness but I don't let it show. I notice Luther isn't with her so I figure he's still in the study with Reginald.

"Hello y/n." She says sweetly. "I almost forgot to show you your room and take your measurements. Silly me." She chuckles lightly.

"My room?" I question, my heart leaping at the fact that I'll have a room again. She nods and places a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the end of the hallway at the back of the house. She opens the door and we walk inside, but I stand in the middle and look around me with a dropped jaw. 

Since my room is at the corner of the house it's slightly rounded on the left-hand side and it has five windows, two facing what looks like a little garden in the backyard, two facing the building next to us, and one on the corner of the house. A black dresser sits next to the door a matching bookcase stands beside it. An unmade bed is placed in the upper right-hand corner and I have to resist the urge to jump on it.

"I know it's small but that'll have to do until Mr. Hargreaves extends one of the other rooms." Grace states apologetically.

"No, it's perfect." I say with tears in my eyes. I look up at Grace with a thankful smile and hug her. "Thank you, Grace." She pats my head with a warm touch and I let my eyes close for a second. It's nice to feel motherly affection again. A wave of guilt washed over me and I pull away wiping my tears. 

"Are you okay dear?" She asks with concern. I smile at her and wipe my eyes again with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I'm not used to this anymore." I admit. Her face flashes shades of empathy and sadness and it makes me uncomfortable. Suddenly her face changes and a smile graces-no pun intended-her lips. 

"I know what'll make you feel better. Chocolate chip cookies. They always make me happy. How does that sound?" She asks. I nod with a smile as I rub my hands together. "But, before I go I should take your measurements." She tells me to stand with my feet shoulder length apart and my arms halfway up as she walks around me in a slow circle, I questioned her about it to which I learned that she's a robot nanny that Reginald built to take care of the kids. I had to suppress and eye roll and I bite my tongue to stop from groaning.

"Is there any adjustments you'd like me to make?" She asks before she leaves. I lick my lips before opening my mouth. 

"Actually,-"

+++++++

As I'm almost asleep I hear my door open. My eyes flutter open and I see a shy looking Vanya holding a plate of chocolate cookie. I'm slightly irritated that I was woken up but I smile anyway. I sit up a little groggy.

"Hey V," I say.

"Hey, I asked mom if I could bring these to you." She says gesturing to the plate. I nod and pat the edge of my bed. She sits down next to me and I grab one of the cookies. When I take a bit the chocolate coats my tongue and I moan slightly.

"Oh, my gawd." I moan taking another bite. "This is so good." She giggles.

"You act as you've never had chocolate cookies before." She says.

"I haven't had them in years, my mom used to make them every Wednesday," I say smiling back at the memory. I shake my head, shaking off the thought and continue eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn-" she starts but I cut her off.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I say patting her shoulder. I give her a reassuring smile. I pick up a cookie and offer it to her. She opens her mouth and I put it to her lips. She takes a huge bite and I laugh.

A knock is heard before the door is burst open reveling and excited Klaus, an exhausted Ben, and an amused Diego. 

"Greetings friends!" Klaus yells and without any invitation, Klaus strides in and flops on the bed next to me dramatically. 

"Hey." I greet them with a laugh. 

"Hello," Ben says as he sits on top of my dresser.

"Sup," Diego says as he sits on the floor in front of it with his back pressed against the wood. We all immediately erupt into conversation forgetting the time until a few hours pass along with many many laughs. 

When Grace comes back in my-can you believe that? My!-room a few hours later to drop off the uniform she finds a room freshly decorated with lovely flowers and vines that hug the previously plain white walls. I enchanted the ceiling to sparkle like the night sky and a few twinkling lights drift throughout the room like fairies. She marvels at the stunning sight that I made showing off my powers a little, before setting the uniform down on the dresser next to Ben. 

"Will be back later," Ben says before dragging Klaus and Diego out. Vanya follows and shoots me a smile before walking out the door. 

"This is lovely y/n." She states with awe. I blush slightly and scratch the back of my neck.

"Thanks, mo-I mean Grace." I start almost calling her mom. I can't help it but see my mom when I look at Grace and it makes me feel so incredibly guilty. Grace pauses and smiles softly at me before sitting next to me on the bed. I look down at the ground embarrassed until I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to call me Mom, y/n. I'm sure your parents won't be upset with you. I think they'd be happy to know someone's taking care of you." She tells me.

"It-it just feels wrong," I mumble softly. She nods in understanding but smiles when an idea pops into her mind.

"You could call me something else." She suggests. "She'll always be your mom and she'll always have that title. Maybe calling me something different will make you feel better." I look up at her as her words sink in. A soft smile slowly grows on my face and I nod.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I say. She smiles back and rubs my shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" She explains suddenly. "I finished your uniform!" She giggles and I can't help but smile at the sound. She walks quickly out the door then back in as fast as she left but this time holding a navy blue uniform in her hands. I stand up and she hands it to me. "Just the way you asked. I hope it's okay."

I look down at the fabric and smile. A pair of high waisted pleated shorts with a belt replaces the skirt or regular shorts that the other kids wear, and instead of a vest, blazer, and button up combo is a sleeveless white button up and a vest with red piping. 

"It's wonderful mama." I say quietly. Her face glows in happiness at the title and I blush realizing what I said. I hug her and she leaves letting me get dressed. When finished I open the door letting Klaus, Vanya, Ben, and Diego back inside.

Klaus wolf whistles and I roll my eyes. I put my hand on my side and pose.

"How do I look, less like a dumpster fire?" I ask. They laugh and I chuckle.

"You look great Y/N," Ben says.

"Yeah, you look good." Vanya agrees.

"You look hot." Klaus says. Diego hits him in the back of the head. "Hey, they do! Why'd you hit me?!" He whines.

"We're ten Klaus. Cut it out," Diego says rolling his eyes. I laugh and grow thick vines from the ceiling and form it into a swing. I sit down and rock back and forth.

"Why do you get to have all of the cool powers?" Ben says. I shrug.

" 'Cause I'm awesome, that's why." I say. "Ugh, I'm bored. Anyone have nail polish?" I ask.

"Allison does. Why?" Vanya asks.

"I wanna paint the boys' nails," I say flatly.

"I'm in." Klaus says.

"I don't know," Ben says hesitating.

"Come on Ben, it would look nice. I promise. Scouts honor." I say holding up three fingers.

"Where you even in the Scouts?" Ben asks raising an eyebrow. I wave him off.

"Not the point," I say dodging the question. I look at Diego and there's a beat of silence before he rolls his eye playfully.

"Fine." He says and I cheer.

"Vanya, could you go get it from Allison, please?" I ask pouting and batting my eyelashes.

"I will if you stop doing that." She says looking disgusted.

"It's a deal, "I say smiling widely. She gets up and walks out of the room. A few moments later she comes back with a couple of bottles of nail polish. Black, Navy blue, Yellow, Red, and Pink with glitter.

Vany gets the Yellow to match her sweet and innocent personality, Ben gets the Navy Blue to match his sophistication, Klaus gets the pink one because he took it away the second he saw it-not that anyone wanted it-, Diego gets black and red because those are his favorite colors, and I get Black to match my soul.I'm kidding. Or am I? When our nails dry we talk for a while until we hear a bell ringing four times signaling dinner.

"Question: Do I have to wear this to dinner?" I ask.

"Yep, but don't worry you look good," Klaus says slinging an arm over my shoulders. We walk down the stairs and into the lounge again where a very long table sits now. Allison, Luther, and Five are already there standing in somewhat assigned seats. I turn and look at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and grins. Moving me so I sit between Diego and Klaus with Vanya sitting in front of me, and Ben sitting to her right. The table is already set and a delicious looking meal sits in front of us. Hargreaves comes in and orders us to sit. We do and I have to silence a scoff. 

+++++

Fives POV

I stand behind my chair at the dinner table waiting for the idiotic duo plus Ben, Vanya, and Y/N to come down. Luther and Allison walked in together while I walked in before them. As the rest of my siblings and Y/N walk into the room I notice the silly grins on their faces and their painted nails. I can't help but look at Y/N's strange uniform as well seeing as how it's different then everyone else's.

"What are you wearing?" I hear Allison ask y/n with genuine curiosity. Y/N's head turns towards her with confusion before registering her question.

"My uniform?" Y/N states more like a question.

"We're allowed to change our uniform style?" Allison asks excited. 

"I think so. If i'm allowed to do it then I would think you would be too." Y/N says with more confidence reassuring her. Allison's face glows at the words.

"Yes! I can wear shorts!" She says dancing a little with happiness. Y/N giggles at her antics and my chest tightens at their melodic sound. 

Father walks in silencing all conversation and order us to sit. I see Y/N roll their eyes and I smirk softly. We begin eating and Y/n practically shovels food into their mouth. Usually, I would find that kind of behavior disgusting and impolite but for some reason, I can't seem to find those emotions. I shake my head but quickly look up when I hear a gasp and a small whimper from my left. Vanya's holding her hand as blood rushes out of a wound on her finger. Y/n immediately takes her hand and hovers one hand over it. 

"Sana." Y/n says causing their eyes to turn purple and Vanya's cut disappears. Y/n lets go of her hand and held out a hand over the spilled water and blood soaked table. "Tersus sursum." They say and the mess cleans itself up.

"Thanks," Vanya says and y/n nods with a smile. They lock eyes with me and I don't know what comes over me but I smile at them. A look of shock crosses over y/n's face but they smile widely at me. Heat nips at the tips of my ears and I go back to eating.

What's wrong with me?


	8. Chapter Eight

Y/N POV

My eyes flutter open when I hear a chirp of a bird, the conductor to the choir of winged creatures. Letting them know they can rise and sing their songs of joy as the sky lights up with the awaking sun. My windows are open and a breeze of cool air brings the smell of morning dew and cinnamon into my room, coaxing me out of bed with sweet kisses. I stretch against my bed and groan before letting out a sigh. Just because I wake up early every day doesn't mean I like it, I appreciate my sleep even though I go to bed late. I sit atop the soft sheets beneath me, still not used to the feeling of a bed.

I walk over to my window, the one facing the alley and climb out onto the fire escape. The cold metal makes me gasp lightly but I quickly get adjusted. My loose nightshirt hangs off of my left shoulder and my blue sleep shorts that are actually boxers are tied with an elastic to my right, ruffle in the soft wind as I ascend the stairs to the roof. My calloused hand grips the dew coated railing and I soon reach my destination. 

I find a tired-looking Five sitting on the edge of the house that faces the sunrise, his neat hair astray and fluffy from a night of restlessness. His posture is as perfect as a royal but at the same time relaxed. He hasn't seen me yet since his back is to me. I smile and walk quietly over to him. Sitting down next to him, I brush my hands over my arms. Five has a cup of hot tea in his hands, the steam dances off the surface in delicate whispers.

" 'Morning Five," I address quietly, almost afraid to break this comfortable silence. 

"Good morning." He replies, not as cold as I was expecting. It's not that he's been mean or cold to me but I do get the vibe that he's usually that way from the others in the house.

"Can I have a sip?" I ask gesturing to his drink. He shrugs and hands it to me without looking at me.

"Go for it. I'm not a big tea drinker. More of a coffee person." He states scrunching up his face. I chuckle as I take a long chug of the warm liquid.

"Understandable." I retort licking my lips. I set the mug down in between us. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask. He flicks his eyes over to me for a second and I see that they are bloodshot.

"How did you-"

"Trust me, I know when someone's in pain or discomfort." I shrug, brushing it off. "Do you want to talk about it or ignore it?"

"I was just...thinking. I have an overactive mind you could say." He answers.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask warmly. Letting him know he can talk to me.

"Nothing of importance really." He deflects my question. I let it slide because he doesn't owe me an explanation. He looks down at my hands and raises an eyebrow. I notice where he's looking and see that I never washed off the paint from my tagging last night. "You're The Purple Witch aren't you?" He states rather than asks.

"Wait, you've heard of me?" I ask stunned. His lips curl into a smirk.

"We're all kind of your biggest fans. Especially Ben and Diego. We see your work all around town, pretty impressive." He states but I can't help but blush at the compliment. He looks me over and squints slightly. "You're blushing, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just not good with compliments." I chuckle lightly. "I guess I'm not used to them." His face contorts in confusion.

"I don't understand why. You're very talented Y/N." He says seriously I laugh and shake my head.

"But yet you find me boring?" I say playfully. Pinks tinges his fair skin and I smirk slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm still unsure about you." He admits looking me in the eyes. A tingly sensation licks the surface of my skin and I shudder. 

"We should get inside," I say with a smile. 

"Agreed." He mumbles. Instead of moving we continue to sit there looking at each other. 

+++

I walk down the stairs after getting dressed in my uniform and walk into the dining room. I sit on the sofa and put my feet up on the table. It's almost time for breakfast so all of the kids besides Klaus are downstairs, lingering about. Each doing their own thing, Allison and Luther are talking in hushed voices, Ben and Vanya are reading books, Diego messes with a knife as he relaxes in a recliner, and Five sits at the old piano in front of one of the windows. His thin fingers brush over the smooth surface of the keys, never pressing them. Like he's playing a silent sonata that only he can hear. I check the worn brown leather watch on my wrist and sigh when I see the time. We all silently stand and migrate to our respective places at the table. Allison and Luther across from each other, Diego across from Ben, Five across from Me, and Vanya across from the empty seat that is Klaus'. 

Just as the door of Reginald's bedroom opens Klaus has sprinted into the room and stands beside me, his breathing calms quickly but the beads of sweat linger on his faint green skin. Dark bags paint the spot under his bloodshot eyes, and I notice dried tears on his cheeks and his hands are shaking lightly. Concern laces my features and I reach out to touch him when Reginald commands us to sit. We do but I can't stop staring at him. I tug the sleeve of his blazer and he meets my gaze. His eyes are glazed over and all I can see is a pain. I hold out my hand and words appear on my palm with a light purple hue.

'What's wrong?' it says.

'Nothing' he mouths dismissing me. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow at him letting him know that those words don't work on me. He rolls his eyes and lets out a shuddering sigh. 'Nightmare'. He says vaguely. I nod in understand and more words appear on my palm.

'Do you want me to take away the pain? It'll make you feel better.' It says. He shakes his head but I continue. 'I'll be fine, I promise. I can handle it.' as he reads the words he nibbles on his swollen bottom lip that I notice is bleeding slightly. After a few beats of hesitation, he nods slowly and takes my hand. I smile reassuringly at him before a red glow surrounds his head travels down his shoulders meeting more red glow coming from his heart, it flows down his arm and up to mine.

~Five's POV~

I watch as Y/N and Klaus talk without words and I study Klaus' appearance, deducing that he's had another nightmare. He never talks about them which is strange but I realize he never talks about his power either. Even though Klaus is annoying and gets on my nerves with his impulsiveness he's still my brother and I care about his well-being. Klaus nods to something Y/N says and a red glow wraps around his head and travels down his body and into Y/N.

Y/N suddenly looks pale with a tinge of green. Their breath quickens, their chest rising and falling rapidly. Crystle tears for in their bloodshot y/e/c eyes, a few escapes, and roll down their cheeks. They shudder violently and they rub their shaky hand down their face. They pause and try to calm down. Just as suddenly as the panic came it leaves. Confusing me. Klaus looks guilty but with one smile from Y/N it melts away, but when Klaus turns away their smile falls and the numbly begin to eat their breakfast. 

+++

After breakfast, Reginald leads us to the back of the house to a large room with a glass ceiling. The walls are padded with mats that you would find in a school gymnasium and the floor is made of polished tile. The kids line up a single file according to their number making me roll my eyes. Unsure of where to stand I sit off to left the side of the room, Luther being to my right. Vanya stands next to Reginald with a clipboard, a whistle, and a stopwatch. 

One by one he calls up each of the kids and gives them activities suited for their power. He tests them and makes Vanya record everything down on the clipboard. He skips over Klaus making me raise an eyebrow. When he gets to Ben the air chills. Shivers run up my back as he steps forward and manifests long tentacles that sprout from his abdomen. Reginald forces Ben to destroy manikins and even crush a car with them. I see tears rolling down his rosy cheeks and my heart shatters. When He steps back into line I walk over to him quickly and give him a tight hug. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in the spot between my neck and shoulder. I feel his tears spot on my skin but I don't mind.

"Number Six!" Reginald bellows. I flick my eyes up to him, making eye contact. They change colors of purple, green, and red in threat as I tighten my grip on Ben protectively. He flinches slightly but refuses to look away. "Take five." He sighs defeatedly. I loosen my grip and Ben's sobs soften. Klaus brings him a cup of cold water from god knows where and gives it to him. Ben chugs it greedily like it's the last glass of water on earth and I notice his breathing slows as well. Klaus gives him a warm smile and flicks him in the nose, making Ben punch him in the arm but he laughs anyway. Vanya blows her whistle and we line back up, this time I stand to next to Ben and wrap my pinky around his. Reginald comes forth, staring me down.

"Y/N, step forward." He orders. I do as told but hold myself in a way that challenges him. "Since you are new we need to figure out the best you can do so we can-"

"Asses where and how I can grow to better improve my powers." I finish. 

"Exactly." He says with a nod. I huff and pop my knuckles.

"Alright," I say as I walk past them until I am in the center of the training room. I hold my hand out and an idea pops into my head as I look at Ben. I smile and decide to try and cheer him up. He told me that he loves mythical creatures, learning about them makes him feel like less of a monster. 

+++  
Five's POV

When Ben is forced to crush and destroy things with his power I'm filled with distress. His eyes hold so much pain that it's hard to look at them. Y/N comes over and hugs him tightly when he's finished and I smile subconsciously at that. Father calls them up and they march up to him like marching into battle, a death glare plaster on their face, their lips turned up into a snarl. At first, I think they're going to hurt him but instead, they stand at attention.

They walk to the middle of the training room and look back at Ben before smiling and holding out their hands. I tilt my head at the sudden change of attitude but when I'm startled when they begin building a large sculpture of moss-covered tree bark and vines. Shapes begin to sharpen and I realize that it's some kind of giant warrior. The creature wears intricately designed armor and a mask that's similar to an elephant with tusks on the side. Flowers bloom on the sides of the mask in the shape of elephant ears and a few scatter around the limbs of it. It's hideous but at the same time beautiful. 

Y/N says something in Latin and their eyes glow purple, the creature that almost touches the ceiling is surrounded in a purple glow. Cracking and popping sounds fill the air as the creature begins to twist and bend, coming to life. My eyes grow wide as the being bends down on one knee and places his right arm across his chest, his head bent down in the direction of y/n.

"Your majesty." It says in a grumbly voice that resonates in my chest. Y/n greets the creature with a giggle and a mock curtsy.

"Do you mind picking me up?" They ask the being. 

"Certainly not my liege." The creature bellows with respect. It holds out its hand and y/n walks carefully onto it, making sure to not hurt the fragile plants there.

"Thank you." They say as the creature slowly raises them up in the air. Y/N Says another phrase in Latin and three purple and black dragons with scales that glisten when the light hits them form in the sky, zipping and zooming around the room. As one of the dragons passes them they jump and land on it's back. The baby dragon chirps in delight making Y/N laugh loudly, the melodic sound filling the room.

The dragon swoops over our heads forcing us to duck, but when I turn to my right I notice Ben's gone. My eyes snap up the dragon that Y/N's riding and my eyes widen even more when I see the Ben is sat behind them with a look of terror on his face. It melts away quickly and is replaced with pure joy that lights up the room. He squeals loudly as the dragon swoops and dives. After a few more minutes Y/N and Ben land and they hop off. They both pat the dragons on the head and say goodbye to them before y/n snaps their fingers, making the creatures disappear. 

Ben walks back to the line, a large smile on his face. Y/N giggles breathlessly but it slowly falls off their face as they look at father. They take a deep breath and put their hands on their hips. Their cheeks are rosy from laugh and their hair is windblown, strands poke in different directions. A shine coats their y/e/c making them look like stars. I feel my face redden strangely and my throat tightens. Confused I look down at the ground and shake my head.

"I can't show you my last power since no one's in pain." They state matter of factly. I look up at father to see his reaction and he looks at Vanya who blows a whistle. Pogo wheels out a little girl with no hair. A red and purple quilt covers her lap and her skin is a sickly pale that makes her dark skin look like a thin layer of watercolor. Y/N's eyes sadden and the smile falls completely, instead is replaced with a smile of sympathy. 

"This is Karmen, she has terminal cancer. Leukemia. Cure her. I'm sure you can do it." He says numbly.

"You know I can, you probably have stacks of files in your desk proving it." They say with a slight bitterness. They roll their eyes before stooping down in front of the little girl. Her green eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

"Don't be scared, Karmen. I'm going to help you." They smile brilliantly. The little girl calms and a smile forms on her lips.

"Really?" She exclaims in a whisper. Y/N nods and sticks out their pinky. 

"Promise." They say, the little girl wraps her pinky around theirs and both of their hands glow in red. Karmen is consumed with the color before it transfers to y/n. I watch as curly brown hair grows from her head, her skin brightens to a stunning gold and her sickly green eyes turn into Emeralds. Karmen stands up testing the function of her legs, she cries in joy as she runs around the training room, skipping and jumping. I'm amazed but the sound of a whimper filled with excruciating pain sends dread through my body.


	9. Chapter Nine

Y/N POV

My body feels like it weighs thousands of pounds, I can't move my legs and I feel exhausted. A wetness drips over my lip and I realize my nose is bleeding. Managing to lift a hand I wipe my nose, crimson blood creating a long streak down my arm. I collapse again under the weight of my body and vomit violently. My y/h/c falls in chunks onto the floor. I feel nauseous and I raise my head to look up at the little girl. She's being escorted out of the room but her face is contorted in concern. I breathe in deeply, my lungs shakey. I begin crawling towards the giant being and crawl into its outstretched hand. I close my eyes as it lifts me into the air and takes a few shallow breathes before trying to stand. 

~~~~~

Five's POV

I feel my heart clenches as I watch the sight unfold in front of me. Y/N's on the floor, bleeding, vomiting, and shaking violently. Their beautiful hair falling out in chunks. Without thinking my legs begin moving, projecting me forward. Father outstretches a hand, signalling me to stop. I ignore him and continue to move.

"Number One," Reginald yells. I suddenly feel arms wrapped around me, restraining them to my sides. 

"Let go of me," I growl.

"Calm down five," Luther says quietly. His voice snaps me out of my daze and I freeze in my tracks. What am I doing?

I watch as y/n crawls over to the giant and drags themselves onto its hand. It lifts them up into the air and I watch how y/n tries to stand on shaky legs. Blood flows down and over their lips. Suddenly a violent red mist projects itself from Y/n abdomen causing them to lift into the air, arms spread behind them. The red mist forms a ring as it spreads out from Y/n. Before it reaches the walls of the gymnasium it stops. My eyes flicker back to Y/N. They're standing in the palm of the giant with their hands outstretched to the sides. A purple mist wraps around the red, forcing it to a stop. Y/n slowly moves their hands together, while shaking violently. The red mist begins to retract until it's a condensed ball of red. With one final push of their hands, Y/n forces the red even more until the glowing stops. The small red object begins to fall to the ground but in a blink of an eye, Y/n reaches out a vine and catches it. 

Once they're back on the ground they make the giant disappear. A thick coat of sweat slicks their skin and their chest rises and falls quickly. Father stares at them in complete and utter shock, the room is silent as Y/n drops to their knees and begins to grow strange plants that I've never seen before. They crush them until it makes a thick paste. Y/n draws a foreign sigil on to the floor and summons a knife made of copper and silver. Slicing their palm open they drip blood into the middle of it. A bright purple light flashes against the ground, making me blink my eyes rapidly. When the haze clears there's a bright hole in the floor, swirling with blues and purples. My eyes widen in shock and I take a step back in surprise. 

"What are you doing?" Father demands. 

"Not your business." Y/n says plainly. They look over at us. "Can you give me a hand?" Without thinking my legs move and I'm by their side in an instant. Y/n smiles and something inside me flutters. "Hold my legs." 

"What?" I croak. They smile before diving headfirst into the portal looking thing. I gasp before gripping onto their legs tightly. The portal swallows them up to their hips and I push their legs against the floor. After a few seconds, they pop back up and closes the portal in an instant. Y/n slumps against the floor and breaths hard. I realize I'm still holding their legs so I let go quickly and help them up. They're a bit wobbly but much better than before.

"What was that?" I ask. 

"When I can't hold on to a person's pain I have to project it out of my body. But that runs the risk of the pain going into someone else. So I keep it contained with my magic and condense it until it's a crystal." They breathe hard and leans against me. They wipe the sweat off of their forehead. "The crystals are very fragile and if broken the pain can be released so I put them in a secret hiding place so they'll be protected."

"Interesting. Show me." Reginald says. Y/n looks up at him with a death glare and suspicion.

"I'll never tell you. And that's a promise." They say with a strong voice, standing up a little taller. 

"And why not?" Father demands irritation.

"They can't be trusted in anyones hands but mine. Hell if I had it my way you wouldn't even know about them." Y/n says sternly, no room for debate. Father glares at them for what seems like ages until he sighs in surrender.

"Everyone dismissed. Lessons are finished for today." Father says before turning on his heel and exiting the gymnasium. Once he's outside the room Y/n collapse onto me and I barely manage to catch them. Their y/e/c eyes are fluttering shut and they still look pale.

"Y/N!" Klaus yells as he runs over to us, the rest of my siblings following him. He grabs them by their arms and helps me lift them back up on their feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Y/n says groggily. "Just tired. " They give us a tired smile. "I haven't had someone that bad in a few months." 

"You do this regularly?" Luther asks surprised. 

"When I can. A few times a week I go to the hospital and cure a few kids. Usually take three kids to make me this drained." They explain, their eyes barely open at this point. 

"I'll take them to their room so they can rest." I volunteer. Luther looks at me in protest.

"I should do it, I'm stronger after all," Luther explains.

"We should do it, they're our friend!" Klaus debates gesturing to Ben and Diego.

"I'm doing it, I can get there faster seeing as how I can teleport. Y/n needs to lay down, now's not the time to debate who likes them more." I say with a raised eyebrow. Y/n cuddles into my chest sleepily and wraps their arms around my neck, heat rises in my cheeks as I teleport us to their bedroom. I carefully lead Y/n to their bed and lay them down. 

"Easy," I say softly. "Teleporting can make you nauseous," I warn. I pull the blanket over them and turn around when they speak up. 

"Five?" They say weakly.

"Yes?" I answer turning back around.

"Stay please." I lick my lips awkwardly before replying.

"Sure."


	10. Chapter Ten

Y/n POV

Five shyly walks over to my bed and sits down on it. I scoot over and pat my mattress, his eyes widen for a second but he lays down. I yawn loudly and my eyes flutter closed. I wrap the blanket around me tighter and snuggle into Five's side. 

"Five?" I ask quietly to which he hums. "Tell me a story," I say.

"About what?" He asks quietly, turning his head to me. I shrug slightly and yawn.

"Anything. Something about you maybe." I offer. 

"Okay," he says before clearing his throat. "My siblings don't really know this about me but I love music."

"Really?" I look up at him. He nods with a soft blush on his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I like the classics, of course, Mozart, Bach, Beethoven. But I love listening to artists from the 30's like Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald. Their voices are just so hauntingly beautiful and what they're singing about touches your soul because it's talking about real lives." I smile softly as I feel myself drift off to sleep, Five's words lulling my mind. I don't quite remember when I fell asleep but the last thing I remember was a pair of lips on my forehead.

+++


	11. Chapter 11

~2 years later, 12 y/o~

Y/N POV

We run up the stairs in synchronisation, our bodies pushing and pulling at each other. I’m being dragged along but if I don't stop moving i’ll be left behind. To us a friendly competition is a harsh critique of our abilities to him. Five can't seem to push his way through, his tiny stature miniaturized next to Luther's tall frame and Diego's broad shoulders. I smile slightly at the determination in his green blue eyes. I help push him forward.  
“Jump” I growl in his ear, he snaps his head back with a raised eyebrow to which I smirk, his lips curling as though he just now realized what power he has. He teleports in front of the mob and his quick legs run up the stairs.  
“That’s not fair! Fives cheating!” Allison shouts.  
“He adapted!” Hargreaves remarks. I roll my eyes and decide I've had enough of this game. I’m tired and hungry. I reach out an arm and a vine extends from my hand, wraps around the beams of the ceiling, I smirk and pull on it, the slight movement causes me to sling shot up into the air. I hear everyone grunt and I can practically hear their brows furrow in determination.  
“I haven't won yet, y’all can still beat me.” I shout down as I swing from the vine. I watch them all from a hawk's eye view and my heart grows sad, they should be playing, i think to myself. Not training like soldiers.  
Five teleports the last few steps to the top and Hargreaves blows his whistle. Instead of looking pleased with himself, five looks angry. Allison and Klaus sit on the stairs while ben, Diego, and Luther still rush to the top. Their own competition going. I get down and walk over to Five.  
“Good job.” I say. He shakes his head and walks past me. I furrow my eyebrows.  
“Dismissed. We’ll start pain tolerance in 15 minutes” Hargreeves says. I follow five into his room and see that he’s standing in the middle of it, his hands on his small waist and his head down.  
“Five?” I ask wearily, closing the door behind me. His body clinches and in a blink of an eye he's in front of me shoving me against the door.  
“What the hell Five?”  
“Don’t ever do that again!” He growls. My face shows obvious confusion because he continues. “Don't throw the competition! You obviously could have won, but you sat there!”  
“That's what this is about?”  
“Don't act like you're doing me a favor, I don't need your pity. One day i’ll be better than you and I can't grow if you just let me win!”  
“I didn't realize-i’m sorry angel. I won't do it again.” I say sincerely looking in his eyes. He calms down and nods, his body losing tension.  
“Good, i’m sorry for yelling.” he says embarrassed, i smile  
“It’s okay i understand” I look at his arms next to my head. “Are you gonna let me out now?” He blushes and I giggle. “Not that I mind the view” he blushes more and hides his face as I coo. “Awww, you embarrassed?”  
“ You’re an ass” he mumbles but smiles. I ruffle his hair and jump on his bed. He sits on the edge of it looking at me, his face blotchy.  
“You know that I like you right?” He says quietly, now it’s my turn to blush.  
“Yeah.” I croak and roll over on my side facing him, my head down, playing with his sheets. “ You know I like Vanya right?” I look up at him and he swallows deeply before nodding, looking away at his hands. I frown and reach out for him but he shrugs me away.  
“I’m sorry, I should go.” I say quietly, sitting up.  
“No it’s okay, i’ll get over it.” He looks at me and smiles. “Can I just ask one thing from you?”  
“Anything.” I nod.  
“Can I just have one kiss?” he stutters. I blush deeply and nod. He leans in slowly, it's clumsy and awkward and it only lasts a second but I give my first kiss to Five, something rises in my chest though. Something warm and swarming that I can't quite place. Even when we break apart my head feels fuzzy, like I'm losing oxygen. I let out a shuddering breath and looked down at the floor confused. I don't ever see five faces so I have no idea what his reaction is.  
There is a knock at the door and we jump apart.  
“Come in.” Fives says with a voice crack, he clears his throat as the door opens revealing Vanya.  
“It’s time for pain endurance training.” She says ringing us two glasses of orange juice.  
“Thank you love.” I blush as I take the glass, sip it and look at five. He is appreciative and offers a tight lipped smile. Vanya smiles politely and turns around, her soft hair flowing behind her. I watch her go like always but my eyes keep flickering back to five.  
“I do love you five.” I say to my cup. “You’re amazing-”  
“Stop.” He says. “Don't give me hope.” He smiles sadly and stands up and walks out the door, leaving his glass in his dresser. I sigh and rub my forehead in thought.  
“Dumbass” I say to myself, chugging the last of my oj, I take the glasses to the kitchen and put them in the sink, the bell chimes as I walk into the foyer, my jaw dropping at the sight.  
Instead of seeing the usual pins and needles that Hargreaves prods us with, there's a metal chair, the back reclied. There's spots in the arm rests for your hands and straps that go around your legs and arms, a metal cage at the top I assume for your head.  
“What the fuck?” I say out loud. Luther and Allison walk down the stairs together and the idiotic trio (ben has leveld up) walk into the foyer from the living room. Five teleports next to me.  
“Language Y/N,” Hargreeves says.  
“NO! What the fuck is this hargreeves? You’re gonna give us electroshock therapy now?” I yell angrily. “NO way in hell will I let any of them get in that bullshit.”  
“That’s not your decision, and it's not electroshock therapy but you have the right idea. We start with a small wave of electricity that circulates the body and slowly increases the voltage.”  
“And how do you know our hearts won't stop? We’re children after all.”  
“Well that's why we have you to study. '' he smirks.  
“And if I refuse?” I say crossing my arms.  
“They die.” He says. My face grows pale.  
“You can't do this!” I shout.  
“Yes I can.” he says calmly. My face grows red in anger. “Number one, front and center.” I look over at Luther and his face is in a state of hurt and shock; it's quickly masked over with determination.  
“Luther no.” I walk over. “You don't have to do everything he says.” Luther looks down.  
“Number one” Luther looks at his siblings and looks back at me.  
“I do though.” He walks forward and sits in the chair. I kneel next to him to let him know I'm here if anything goes wrong. Vanya straps him in with a pained look on her face, her eyes water with tears.  
“I’m sorry.” she says, Luther nods in understanding.  
You can tell when Hargreaves turns on the power because Luther's body jerks, he settles into his chair again and closes his eyes. Letting his body get used to the feeling. I reach out for his hand and he clenches his fist. Hargreaves turns up the power, he must have turned it up a lot more because Luther yells out. His fingers are clenched around the arms of the chair and they're turning white, I hear a trickling and I look down, yellow liquid seeps out of the luther and down his leg, soaking his socks.  
“STOP!!!” I scream, my pleads falling on deaf ears. I grab Luther's arm and I begin siffling the pain into me but Luther still feels it cuz I can't siffle the pain fast enough, at least it’s less than what he was feeling earlier. I grunt and shake as my whole body clenches, my calves ache from clenching my toes, they cramp giving me awful charlie horses. I clench my teeth as hard as I can. I think hargreaves has another idea because technically we failed the test, but he continues to increase the voltage. I scream and don’t even relize the wave of magic that comes from my ody, pinning everyone to the floor, my vines a extension of my body rips apart the machine until the torture stops.  
I collapse onto the floor still holding Luther's arm, my body shakes and I gasp for air. My clothes are soaked with sweat and piss, my body still cramping, eyes shut. I scream loudly as I feel someone pulling me across the floor in surprise, my eyes try to open and I see a blurry silhouette standing over me, his body tall. Before I can fully register who it is, he lifts his arm, a cain in his hand and blugens me with the handle until I black out. Drifting into dreams of fire ripping apart my skin. 

~~~~

I wake up tired, my eyelids heavy and my limbs are numb. Someone plays with my hair, gentle fingers barely touching me. I close my eyes and hum at the touch, almost purring. A slight smile formed on my lips as I drift back to sleep.

~~~~  
My eyes flutter open and I groan at the light, I can move my limbs again but they're still very weak. Turning my head to the side I blush as I see Five’s sleeping face next to me. I gulp as I look at his soft skin and his peach colored lips. My ears hear a small hum as someone rolls over beside me, I look over and see Vanya holding my hand. Her soft brown hair disheveled as she snuggles into me. As I blush I look up at the ceiling trying to calm myself down. Five must sense the movement because he throws his arm around me holding my waist.  
Grace comes into the room with a soft knock and opens the door. She smiles at the sight and stares for a second, taking a picture. She walks up to us, not making a sound and gently shakes Vanya. Vanya makes a noise and rubs her eyes.  
“What time is it?” She asks. I look at the clock seeing the time.  
“Just after 8.” I say. She nods before registering and looks at me.  
“Y/n!” She says and hugs me, her elbow digging into my stomach.  
“Ow ow” I say, she loses her grip and smiles.  
“Sorry, I just missed you.” Five stirs and cuddles my neck  
“H-how long was I out?” I ask.  
“Three days now sh, i’m trying to sleep.” Five mumbles into my neck. Vanya giggles and I smile.  
“Breakfast is ready, your father is out so I won't make y/n and five sit at the table. But you young lady are going to sit next to me so I can make sure you eat. You’ve been looking rather voney.” Mama says. Vanya nods sadly before kissing my cheek and standing up.  
“Hows Luther?” I ask when vanya leaves.  
“He’s healthy, tired but healthy.” She says. “I’ll let you two rest, five hasn't left your side for a second. This is the first time I've seen him sleep. “ She gives me a tight lipped smile and walks out of my room, shutting the door behind me.  
I bite my lip in pain as I roll over, facing five. He holds me close as I bury my face into his chest, my hand on his stomach as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the haitus, Ive been struggling but I'm back now. I love you!!💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> If you need someone to talk to please feel free to contact me. Thank you and Have a nice day, week, year, and life.---Jack.💜💜💜


End file.
